


Deepsea Blues

by AelEkaya



Series: Deepsea Blues [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Gore, Mutilation, occultism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelEkaya/pseuds/AelEkaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-sburb!AU.</p>
<p>The fate gave them both a burden to carry and chains to bind their legs and arms, and shackles to wear upon their wrists and ankles.</p>
<p>They could merely accompany each other on their way to the void.</p>
<p>(tags shall be added as needed, updated whenever I have more time to write (which is, rarely))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepsea Blues

She can only stand here, frozen, as Eridan stumbles weakly around, arms clutching his stomach.  
There's a bit of glistening intestine poking out between his blood-smeared fingers and for a moment bile rises up in her throat.

'Eridan...' she tries, but he pays no attention, his mind surely still reeling from the shock and fear. Rose tries to speak again but to no avail, her voice quieted by the godling this time.

\- Give the boy time. His chance is not yet up. -

Impatience, impatience. Ice-cold fright freezing her blood and making her see greys and vapors and mists of the astral plane, interwoven with the   
reality around her. For a moment the ruined carpet under her feet looks like a field of bone and ash, and Eridan's blood is everywhere, pouring out   
of the skulls' eyes, from teeth gaps in broken jaws, oozing from craks in femurs and ribs and phalanges strewn around.  
 _"Focus,"_ the Things whisper. _"Focus,"_ they say and their choir is like a calming song, bringing her fear-addled mind to peace. A multitude of slick, wet paws ghost over bared skin of her arms and face and chest and there's sudden clarity, a diamond-sharp awareness.  
Eridan can wait, yes - thank all that is for his troll physiology - but the godling, on the other hand...

With that, she turns around, facing the deformed mass of thick-skinned limbs and faces, breathing in it's disgusting smell - rot and mold and decay, and the thousand of eyes focuses all on her, and her alone.

\- Girl... - 

She remains still and silent, even as her heart skips a beat, and her magic rises and bundles up in her gut, waves of electric warmth spreading in her   
hands. The godling beckons her with one of it's spindly arms and she steps closer, flinching slightly as it rises it's paw to caress her face softly, few inches too long claws scoring thin, burning lines on her cheek.   
It moves, looming over her, the myriad of it's broken bones shifting under the skin, another face pressing up through the see-through skin, frozen in a scream she can't hear. Her hands burn with leashed fire.

\- Girl... Name the price. - 

For a moment, Rose is very tempted to look at Eridan, check if she can see his body on the floor and violet growing around him like a rather tacky   
halo. The temptation is there, but it quickly passes and she knows that no matter what happens to him, her path here is clear.

'My freedom,' she says in a calm voice, clean of the fear that shakes her inside. 

The godling seems to be contemplating her answer for a while, and then all of it's sharp-toothed, rotting maws open at once in a booming laughter.   
A gobbet of saliva drops from one of the mouths on the floor and it quickly burns a sizable hole in the hardwood. 

Confusion, and then anxiety, crawls up her spine like an army of tiny spiders and she steps back only to be stopped by a touch of dagger-like nails   
on her stomach - her mind immediately supplies her with image of her and Eridan lying together on the floor in this room, their guts strewn around   
and walls painted with their blood and rats and worms and birds upon their flesh - she is oh-so-thankful for that one vision. 

\- Joke not with me, littlest one. No dare to try and touch what's theirs, and you REEK of them. - 

A lazy swat of enormous hand sends her flying through the room and crashing into the wall, her head dizzy and pain blooming in her back.   
Somewhere close by, Eridan whimpers and there's a flutter of feathers.

_"Rest,"_ they say, and she obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and thus ends the beginning.


End file.
